Livin the humor
by GothicVampirePrincess
Summary: Humor Randomness
1. Cookies

Tori: Go away. I SAID GO AWAY!!!!  
  
Lawyers: NO way not until you say it.  
  
Tori: Do I havta?  
  
L: Yep unless u want to go downtown?  
  
Tori: *sigh* Well all right. I do not own any Sailor Moon characters.  
****************************  
Serena: HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! Rini, you squirt your cookies are soo much uglier than mine. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, what happened to, my cookies will look and taste soo better than yours SERENA?!?  
  
Rini: Well mine will taste better than yours.  
  
Serena: NOOOOOOO  
  
Rini: YESSSSSSS  
  
Ray: Well why don't you both sit down and Lita and I will try them both!  
  
Tori: WAZ UP GUYS?  
  
Ray: Who the heck are u?  
  
Tori:I'm Tori!  
  
Lita: Um. Do we know u  
  
Tori: Of course not!  
  
Lita: Then y are u here?  
  
Tori: Because I'm the source to all the randomness.  
  
Lita: OK u want a cookie?  
  
Tori: Only if it's Rini's  
  
Serena: AHHHHHH! That's not fair! Boo Hoo  
  
Rini: Ha Ha Ha, She created this so that means my cookies are better!  
  
Serena: No it doesn't, she just doesn't have any sense in her crazy mind  
  
Tori: That is partially true, but I still want one of Rini's instead of yours Serena. I've watched the show and seen how much people hate yours.  
  
Rini: We have our own show?  
  
Tori: Of course! How else would I know you?  
  
Lita: I was going to ask that myself!  
  
Ray: Well I think we should get on with randomness. By the way where is Amy and you know who..  
  
Lita: are you still mad at her?  
  
Ray: Well of course I am.  
  
Tori: Well I deleted them. They're no fun!  
  
Ray: That's fine with me!!!  
  
Serena: Now who's going to help me get good grades?  
  
Ray: What's the point? You don't do any better even with her help. It probably makes her feel bad that she didn't help you even if she studied you!  
  
Serena: Well I'm much more.... Prettier than you!!! *Stomped off to cry to Daren*  
  
Rini: Will you try the cookies yet?  
  
Tori: Sure!  
  
Ray: So are u a Sailor Scout?  
  
Tori: No, but I could be if I wanted to. But that would be too cheesy!  
  
Lita: I agree, I mean u do control this FanFic.. Don't make the readers thing you're a lame-o  
  
Tori: Well they will now, because of that word u used! NO MATTER what I write.. I don't have total control! It's all this insanity I have.  
  
Rini: You still haven't tried the cookies!  
  
Tori: Now I know why Serena finds her soo annoying!  
  
Ray Hey I guess your right, I just never wanted to take sides with Serena.  
  
Tori: * Delete Rini*  
  
Rini: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Rini Deleted *  
  
Lita: Want to go to the mall?  
  
Tori: No, not really I really only ant to have some fun. 


	2. Ice cream and relationships

Tori: hey hope u liked the other chapter and I will correct the things I spelled wrong. If u ever see a mistake sorry. Now back to the story.  
  
Serena: Darien, do u know how Ray makes me feel? I feel so angry at her CONSTANTLY! Why doesn't she just leave me alone?  
  
Darien: Um.. Serena, I'm sorda not the right person to talk about this, but maybe u annoy her as much as she annoys u!  
  
Serena: Your right I don't think u are the right person to talk to. Me annoying? Ha Ha Ha  
  
Ray: HI Darien!  
  
Tori: If this is going to be mushy, I'm going to be sick!  
  
Lita: It's always like this. They fight over everything, even Darien, even though Ray knows she doesn't have a chance.  
  
Ray: Darien do u want to go get ice cream with us?  
  
Serena: No! He's already going to the mall with me!  
  
Darien: We never made plans, Serena!  
  
Serena: Fine go get ice cream without me! AGIANST MY WILL! * Cries off to her room *  
  
Ray: What a crybaby! I was just about to invite her to come with us.  
  
Tori: Yah right. I guess she just wants to get on Darien's good side.  
  
Lita: Hey so what do u want to do now. Leave Darien to Ray!  
  
Tori: Um. I want u to meet my friends.  
  
Lita: OK  
  
Tori: Here is Paulina, Dylan, Sean, Amanda, Emily, ect...  
  
Lita: Nice to meet u!  
  
Everyone: Nice to meet u too!  
  
Tori: Don't expect Dylan to talk to me. He's mad at me because of this cow incident. I kept annoying him with pictures that had crying cows on it with signs that said HELP, and things like save me from the evil farmer Dylan. He wants to kill all the cows! And now he won't talk to me for 12 weeks and 2 days.  
  
Dylan: IGNORING TORI! 


	3. At the mall

Tori here. I know that the last chapter was kind of weird, but hey got to put my friends in even though Dylan is mad at me! Hope u like this chapter.. Oh yah before the Lawyers get here, I do not own any of the malls, shops, or restaurants, in this story. Um.. I don't own Kingdom Hearts either!  
  
Everybody goes home.  
  
Lita: That was a little weird, if u get my drift.  
  
Tori: Do u want to go to the mall now, I'm getting bored and writers block. It's a way to get ideas.  
  
Lita: OK  
  
Tori: What do u want to do first? Shops or food or Boys?  
  
Lita: Well I just broke up with Andy, and a little heart broken, so lets go get something to eat and then shopping.  
  
Tori: Works for me.  
  
At the mall:  
Hey I'm getting Chinese what are u getting?  
  
Lita: Um I'm getting a hamburger, fries, chili, soda, and...  
  
Tori: That's enough; I'm talking about the restaurant.  
  
Lita: Wendy's.  
  
Tori: Ok, meet u at that table over there.  
  
Sora: Hey Riku, where do u want to sit?  
  
Tori: SORA! What r u doing in my story?!? GET OUT!  
  
Riku: Ok we'll go!  
  
Tori: Not u Riku! Only Sora, the ugly, annoying, goody-goody one!  
  
* Delete Sora *  
  
Riku: What did u do that for?!?  
  
Tori: Arent u better off without Sora?  
  
Riku: I guess u're right!  
  
Tori: I know I'm right.  
  
Kari: Hey where's Sora?  
  
Riku: Tori deleted him!  
  
Kari: Who the heck is she?  
  
Tori: The one who is about to delete u!  
  
Kari: Do u mean I'm going to be with Sora again?!?  
  
Tori: Nope you're going to SCHOOL!  
  
Kari: KOOL hit me!  
  
Tori ok..  
  
* Delete Kari, to SCHOOL *  
At SCHOOL:  
  
U FAIL EVER CLASS Kari!  
Tori: Ok, Riku, meet Lita..  
  
Lita: Oh I know u! Namu was talking all about u!  
  
Tori: U know my friend Namu?  
  
Lita: Yes, we met over there.  
  
Tori: NAMU COME OVER HERE! WE HAVE RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Namu: U have Riku! That is soo cool! Riku u owe me a date!  
  
Riku: Sure lets go!  
  
Namu : Bye guys, see ya later! 


End file.
